Sollux
Sollux, 10th-level Fighter Medium Outsider (Native) Hit Dice: 10d10+20 (75 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) in full plate armor, base speed 30 ft. Armor Class: 27 (+1 Dex, +4 natural, +9 armor, +3 shield), touch 11, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+14 Attack: +1 fire outsider bane longsword +16 melee (1d8+7/17-20) or composite short bow +13 ranged (1d6/x3) Full Attack: +1 fire outsider bane longsword +16/+11 melee (1d8+7/17-20) or composite short bow +13/+8 ranged (1d6/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., forged, immunity to illusions, see invisibility Saves: Fort +10, Ref +7, Will +6 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 15 Skills: Climb +17, Handle Animal +15, Knowledge (the planes) +15, Ride +18, Survival +2 (+4 on other planes) Feats: Cleave, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Improved Critical (longsword), Improved Initiative (B), Mobility, Power Attack, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Specialization (longsword), Whirlwind Attack Environment: Any warm land or underground Organization: Solitary, crusade/lance (2-6), or brotherhood (10-50) Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: Standard (see text) Alignment: Usually lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +2 The warrior standing before you looks like a muscular, crimson-skinned human standing over seven feet tall. His bright yellow hair hangs in braids from beneath his helm. His eyes glow with brilliant red-tinged yellow with intense blue irises. His well-polished weaponry hint at martial discipline. His red-gold plate armor bears an emblem of a blazing sun and his large steel shield sheds magical illumination. Sollux are distant relatives of the efreet. Unlike their genie kin, sollux reside on the Material Plane in areas of great heat. They often lair in active volcanoes, heat vents, and hot deserts. The bulk of sollux society remains in their lairs, hidden from the rest of the world and secure in their inhospitable demense. However, a number of sollux join the Brotherhood of the Sun, a knightly order dedicated to finding and eradicating efreet on the Material Plane. Known as Brothers of the Sun (regardless of gender), these knights train constantly, becoming accomplished fighters. They wear red-gold plate armor and carry magic weapons, usually longswords, spears, daggers, and a projectile weapon. Their shields are enchanted to shed light. Brothers of the Sun are nearly unanimously lawful neutral. Sollux enjoy a good meal, but only eat food that is piping hot. Sollux stand just over 7 feet tall and weigh 180 to 240 pounds. Males and females are almost identical in size. The sollux presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments and level-based ability score increases: Str 15, Dex 10, Con 8, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 12. This sample sun brother possesses the following equipment (factored into the statistics above): +1 full plate armor, +1 heavy steel shield with continual flame, +1 fire outsider bane longsword, cloak of resistance +1, composite shortbow with 20 arrows, and one slaying arrow (fire outsiders). COMBAT Sollux are generally even-tempered and have a somewhat friendly outlook toward other creatures. This does not extend to efreet, however, which they will attack on sight. Sollux have a very martial culture, and fight with great skill and tactics. Forged (Ex): A sollux gains a +1 bonus on all saving throws against heat and fire spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five additional levels the sollux attains. See Invisibility (Su): As the see invisibility spell, always active, caster level 10th. Challenge Rating: Sollux with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level. Sollux with levels in PC classes have a CR equal to their character level +1. Sollux as Characters Sollux possess the following racial traits. +4 Strength, +6 Dexterity, +6 Constitution, +4 Wisdom, +2 Charisma. Medium size. Sollux base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision out to to 60 feet. Racial Feats: Sollux gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. Racial Skills: Knowledge (the planes) is always a class skill for sollux. +4 natural armor bonus. +1 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities. +2 morale bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks against efreet. Immunity illusions. Forged (Ex): A sollux gains a +1 bonus on all saving throws against heat and fire spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five additional levels the sollux attains. See Invisibility (Su): As the see invisibility spell, always active, caster level equals character level. Automatic Languages: Common, Ignan. Bonus Languages: Auran, Celestial, and Infernal. Favored Class: Fighter. Level adjustment +2. Originally found in X2: Castle Amber and later in MC Mystara Appendix. Category:Outsiders